ENMITY 2
by veronique2
Summary: here is a sequel to my previous fic Enmity.


since some people asked me a sequel from my fic Enmity .here it is, I hope you will enjoy it too.

VERO

Title: Enmity 2

Authors : veronique

Email address:kyomine2002yahoo.fr

Category: Hatred

Pairing: Hephaistion/Cleitos Alexander/Hephaistion

Date:04/07/2005

Feedback: please, but if you don't like it, be constructive , I don't want to read sarcasm or snarks.

Archive: if you want I'm okay

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They're characters belonging to Warner Brothers Pictures, to Oliver Stone, to my imagination, and to the ages. This is a work of a fan, done for no remuneration save the satisfaction of the work.

Special thanks to my beta Rothalion .

Author's note: I decided to write it when I watched the Alexander's making of where Oliver stone said he regretted he hadn't have time to explore better the enmity between Cleitos and Hephaistion.

Summary: Cleitos and Hephaistion's enmity , a short sequel to my first fic about it.

Enmity 2

Hephaistion's pov : ?xml:namespace prefix o ns "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" / 

« The room is bristling with tension. I watch, sickened by the site, as Cleitos works so hard at patronizing Alexander once again. I knew he wouldn't be happy with his appointment as satrap of Bactria. I tried to warn Alexander but he brushed me off, claiming that it was my unending and childish enmity for Cleitus that clouded my judgement and caused me to always fear or expect the worst from the old general. Then, just as I'd l predicted, Cleitus saw the honor as a punishment instead of the opportunity for advancement Alexander intended it to be. Cleitus saw the appointment not as a rise in status but as a way for Alexander to cull him from the ranks. Ptolemy is attempting to make the tense mood of the banquet lighter but his calming words are not nearly enough. Gods, just look at Black Cleitus; he is so bitter, so jealous, and if the drunken gleam in Alexander's eyes is any indication of his mood Cleitus is also suicical."

Cleitos pov :

" Nice fucking try Ptolemy! But this time I won't back off. We've gone too far, your mad king and I. Here we all sit at yet another gaudy supper, with these god awful, ugly Indians, watching our king making a fool of himself. He thinks he is a God the fool! And…I can't help but laugh to myself at the thought but, he believes in his self wrought divinity more and more each day! And Hephaistion, that pompous, self effacing Athenian cock, is dressed like him; in Persian rags only his are red. Why red lovely Hephaistion? Again a barbarian's color! It flaunts his position as Alexander's second in command. I despise this farce! This deranged comedy that is now the very core of this armies life. Oh by the gods I could retch! Alexander just kissed the eunuch! Hephaistion, poor sweet, trodden over Hephaistion could only manage a look of exasperation. You would think he would have been insulted. Even the Queen was obviously insulted. But no, not pretty Hephaistion! Even Bagoas knew where to look, who's eyes to meet with his daring glare. The wise Persian pet fixed that barbarian excuse of a queen, Roxanne, with his mocking glare. The eunuch is fighting with the queen for second place in Alexander's heart. Not first place and Hephaistion knows that. He feels so secure that he is just exasperated by his Alexander's pitifully embarrassing behavior. I wonder sometimes, if he truly does love Alexander, and more to the point I wonder how he can."

Hephaistion's pov

"Wonderful! Now he is insulting me again because I m not wearing Greek clothes like him and that means I am Alexander's simpering, just whelped puppy. At least this time he has added Perdiccas and Ptolemy in his angry tirade. At least now I am in good company; no longer alone in my role as the royal syncophant. It now seems we have a club of sorts! How dare the crass fool put on a show like this while we are all enjoying ourselves. Especially in front of the ones we have just conquered and just made our allies. He is insulting his king! My king! Yes, a man of Macedon has the right to speak his mind freely to the king but this is bordering on treason! I can't believe it!

"This army is your blood boy!"

He is screaming now. Spittle flies from his lips. I watch it with a sense of detachment, a sense of foreboding. I…feel the current in the air; a current pulled and driven by irrevocable horror. Despite myself I tremble and goose bumps crawl across my skin, beneath my red silk Persian attire. Well Cleitos, without Alexander this army is nothing! I can feel my blood coarsening fiercely in my veins. If I could, I would punch him but we have had enough of drama here with him already, I dare not shame ourselves further before our new allies."

Cleitos's pov:

" Damn it Alexander listen to me! You are losing yourself, all of this is a madness boy, this is not what you came from! They've spoiled you boy! And…and he…he is controlling you! Look at him. Open your eyes lad! Look at HIM! Can't you taste the poison of his love, of the love these barbarian's ply you with, control you with. Philip would have seen through such lame and weak nonsense Alexander!» Hephaistion is glowering at me with a berserker's eye! Of course he looked at Alexander for permission. Just a quick glance to read the king's thoughts. And they are good at that these two! Damn them! With a single look they can communicate more than most men can in an entire conversation! Come little Hephaistion come, and this time I will punch you the way you deserve. This time puppy you life will be mine!"

Hephaistion pov

" Gods, he is so sure of himself! I am putting myself in the middle, closer to Alexander just in case Cleitus is fool enough to attack my king. I can see Alexander is growing angrier and loosing himself to the wine and the furies that so often rule his mind stripping him of his self control. I could stop this now. I should stop it. I am just trying to put my arm toward Alexander to protect him from Cleitus. Alexander is raging, I am not certain that he even hears me! I could tell Alexander to end it. I could calm him down, but… I don't want to. A part of me desires the very predictable outcome of this battle. Cleitus has going too far and…no I won't do anything, Cleitus has to learn his place."

Cleitus' POV

"Great! Alexander is so blind, now he is completely mad, insane with rage. He is telling 'me' to go away! Now he is talking of treason! Me, treason! Oh and of course good puppy Hephaistion is repeating Alexander's threats and accusations like he is himself the king! The fool, the bronze haired pretty fool is ordering them to take me away even louder than Alexander is! But I won't back off, I saved Alexander's life at Guagamela! Me! He owes me! You owe me too Hephaistion! I saved the love of your loins for you, I saved your heart's desire and yet you charge me with treason!"

Hephaistion pov

" I am infuriated at Cleitos and Alexander is as well. As he continues to scream back at the foolish black eyed general he is searching for a sword! Now I am trying to tell him to not to do it. I am confused by my love and my loyalty and my sense of right and wrong yet I feel driven by that current…the flow is pulling me far from my own sensibilities. Why, oh by the gods why don't I just stop him! I just say no! No, Alexander! I don't think he'll do it, or do I think he'll do it? Ahhh! Too late he's done it! Ohhh no! He grabbed a spear and…By the gods Alexander! By the gods I can't believe it! He just killed him! I don't know what to think and now Alexander is hysterical and clutching Cleitus' body. I am being flooded with a sense of guilt and selfishness… I could have stopped it! And now because of my…my what, Cleitus is dead and Alexander is crying. My poor Alexander what can I do ? Few days passed and Alexander is crying devastated by his actions. I did not protect him from his self! I m very worried for him, he has to get past this disaster. I am going to talk to him. My guilt is still heavy and cumbersome in my chest and I mourn desperately for Alexander's sadness. He loved Cleitus and I respect that but frankly, my enmity with the man aside, we will do better without him.

end


End file.
